Peter Whitmer (1809-1836)
}} Biography A Tailor by trade, Peter Whitmer, Jr. was born at Fayette, Seneca Co., New York to Peter Whitmer Sr. and Mary Musselman. He was Baptized by Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850), June 1829, in Seneca Lake, Seneca Co. One of the Eight Witnesses of the Book of Mormon, June 1829. Among six original members of LDS church, 6 Apr. 1830. Served mission to unorganized Indian Territory on western border of Missouri, 1830–1831. Ordained a high priest by Oliver Cowdery, 25 Oct. 1831, at Orange, Cuyahoga Co., Ohio. Moved to Clay County, Missouri, 1833. Appointed to Clay Co. high council, Jan. 1836. Died near Liberty, Clay Co. Book of Mormon Witness * See article Witnesses of the Book of Mormon] Jacob Whitmer is most famous for being one of the eight witnesses to whom Joseph Smith (1805-1844) showed the Gold Plates from which he translated the Book of Mormon. He was one of the earliest of converts to the Latter Day Saint movement. This second group of witnesses met together outside the Joseph Smith home in Fayette, New York, on 02 July 1829, just four days after the experience of the Three Witnesses. Unlike the Three Witnesses, the Eight testified that they both saw and handled the plates. Another difference is that the Eight testified that they were shown the plates by Joseph Smith rather than by an angel as had the Three Witnesses. Be it known unto all nations, kindreds, tongues, and people, unto whom this work shall come: That Joseph Smith, Jun., the translator of this work, has shown unto us the plates of which hath been spoken, which have the appearance of gold; and as many of the leaves as the said Smith has translated we did handle with our hands; and we also saw the engravings thereon, all of which has the appearance of ancient work, and of curious workmanship. And this we bear record with words of soberness, that the said Smith has shown unto us, for we have seen and hefted, and know of a surety that the said Smith has got the plates of which we have spoken. And we give our names unto the world, to witness unto the world that which we have seen. And we lie not, God bearing witness of it. * Christian Whitmer (1798-1835) * Jacob Whitmer (1800-1856) * Peter Whitmer (1809-1836) * John Whitmer (1802-1878) * Hiram Page (1800-1852) * Joseph Smith (1771-1840) * Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) * Samuel H Smith (1808-1844) 1830 LDS Church Organization On 06 Apr 1830, Joseph Smith (1805-1844) and five other men officially organized a new church in accordance with the laws of the state of New York at the Whitmer Family Farm in Fayette, New York. Today, visiters can tour the farm where Peter Whitmer, Sr. and his wife Mary supported the Book of Mormon translation, hosted the newborn Church, and witnessed some of Joseph Smith’s earliest revelations. On this land, some of the foundational events of the Restoration unfolded and some of the first Saints gained testimonies of God’s latter-day work. Peter Whitmer, Jr. was amoung the six original members of the church organized that day. Marriage and Family Peter Whitmer was married to Vashti Higley (1807-1882) by Oliver Cowdery, 14 Oct. 1832, at Jackson County, Missouri. References * Peter Whitmer Jr Biography - JosephSmithPapers. * Wikipedia:Peter Whitmer Jr. * The Whitmers: A Family that Nourished the Church - LDS Ensign Aug 1979. * True to the Book of Mormon: The Whitmers - LDS Ensign Feb 1989. * Whitmer Farm - LDS Church Historic Sites. Category: Mormon pioneers of Missouri